Une autre bataille de Fairy Tail
by MayTemari
Summary: Comment se serait déroulée la Bataille de Fairy Tail avec un membre en plus ?


**Bien le bonjour mes lecteurs !**

**Je passe un peu en coup de vent pour poster un OS qui n'a rien à voir avec mon autre fic sur Fairy Tail. C'est un OS que j'ai écrit pour une amie et je le poste là, avec mes autres écrits. Donc même si vous n'êtes pas cette amie, prenez le temps de le lire, c'est fait pour ^^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Une autre bataille de Fairy Tail<strong>

Mana Karasu, 16 ans, membre de Fairy Tail depuis maintenant 8 ans courrait à perdre haleine dans les rues de Magnolia. La raison était toute simple. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve un certain blond en pleine crise d'adolescence (à 23 ans, comme c'est comique !) qui faisait des siennes depuis ce matin, obligeant les membres de sa guilde à se battre entre eux. Bien sûr, un tournoi au sein de la guilde n'était pas grave en soi, mais la raison pour laquelle il avait déclenché la bataille de Fairy Tail était douteuse et ses agissements n'en étaient pas moins dangereux. Il avait quand même pris en otage la totalité des participantes au concours Miss Fairy Tail à savoir Erza, Lucy, Reby, Juvia, Mirajane et Biska en demandant à Evergreen de les changer en pierre. Pour qu'elles recouvrent leur état normal, Luxus avait décrété qu'il fallait les battre, lui et les trois autres Raijin. Fort heureusement, bien qu'étant une très jolie fille, l'apparence physique n'était pas sa plus grande préoccupation, et l'idée de participer à un concours de beauté était tout simplement ridicule aux yeux de Mana. Même avec 500 000 joyaux de récompense, elle n'était pas motivée, car elle savait qu'il y avait des filles plus jolies qu'elle à la guilde, comme Erza ou Mirajane par exemple, les deux favorites du concours. Ainsi, la jeune mage avait pu échapper au sort d'Evergreen et s'était retrouvée à déambuler dans tout Magnolia avec les autres membres de Fairy Tail, dans l'espoir de retrouver Luxus et de l'obliger à cesser cette folie.

Mais la brune savait pertinemment que personne dans Fairy Tail, mis à part le maître qui était coincé dans la guilde à cause des runes de Fried et Gildarts qui était parti depuis maintenant trois ans, absolument personne n'égalait Luxus en terme de puissance magique, pas même le mystérieux Mystogan. Il était tout simplement impensable que quelqu'un arrive à le vaincre, à moins bien sûr, qu'il ne se batte avec quelqu'un d'autre. De plus, Fried n'arrangeait rien. Il avait installé des runes un peu partout dans la ville et quiconque les franchissait, devait se battre contre une autre personne les ayant traversées simultanément. Voilà pourquoi Luxus avait surnommé cela « La bataille de Fairy Tail ». Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un survival game visant à déterminer les membres les plus forts de la guilde et ça, Mana l'avait parfaitement compris. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas en revanche, c'était pourquoi Luxus avait programmé tout cela. Que comptait-il faire ? Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve au plus vite et qu'elle sache.

-Même si je ne suis pas suffisamment forte pour l'arrêter, pensa-t-elle, je dois le résonner. Je dois le ramener à la raison ! Peut-être qu'il m'écoutera si c'est moi qui lui parle...

Il fallait dire que malgré son côté violent et asocial, Luxus avait tout de même de l'affection pour la jeune fille et qu'inversement, cette dernière n'était pas indifférente au beau mage de foudre. Luxus avait un caractère assez spécial, mais Mana n'avait pas non plus sa langue dans sa poche, ce qui leur avait valu de longues chamailleries, mais tout le monde savait qu'il s'appréciait dans le fond.

Mais plutôt que de trouver le moyen de le résonner, il fallait avant tout le trouver tout court. Et sachant qu'il pouvait être n'importe où dans Magnolia, cela n'allait pas être facile. Où pouvait-il être ?

A ce moment-là, la brune se remémora quelque chose.  
>_<p>

Flash-back :

-Mana, je t'ai dit d'arrêter de me suivre, soupira Luxus en se retournant pour la 5ème fois.

-Je ne te suis pas du tout, répliqua-t-elle en sifflotant l'air de rien.

-C'est ça, prend-moi pour une bille. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Mallow a disparu... Répondit-elle tristement. Je n'arrive pas à le retrouver.

-Ton chat a disparu ? Le rapport avec moi ?

-Tu es un dragon slayer et tu as un bon odorat. Je me disais que tu arriverais peut-être à retrouver sa trace...

A l'entente de sa phrase, Luxus fronça les sourcils.

-T'es pas censée savoir que je suis un dragon slayer, rétorqua-t-il. Alors évite de le crier sur tous les toits.

-Désolée... Balbutia-t-elle en rougissant. Alors tu veux bien m'aider ?

-Tu pouvais demander à Natsu.

-Il est en mission avec Happy, Lucy, Grey et Erza.

-C'est qui Lucy ?

-La nouvelle. On est souvent ensemble Reby, elle et moi.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Les rats de bibliothèques trainent souvent ensemble, répondit-il avec ironie.

-Alors ? Redemanda-t-elle une 3ème fois.

-Ok ! Céda-t-il. Je veux bien t'aider. Mais après tu me laisses tranquille.

-Tenu !

Luxus et Mana marchèrent donc un bon moment. Mana fermait la marche, mais suivait son ami de près, dans l'espoir qu'il retrouve la trace de son chat. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que Mana avait adopté Mallow. A l'époque, ce n'était qu'un petit chaton abandonné tout blanc aux yeux bleus qu'elle avait trouvé dans une boite en carton par un jour de pluie (NDA : Vive les clichés XD). Elle lui avait tout d'abord apporté du lait tous les jours, puis s'était finalement attachée au petit animal et avait fini par l'adopter. Elle l'avait baptisé « Mallow ».

-Je le sens, finit par dire Luxus au bout d'un moment. Il n'est pas loin. Près de la cathédrale de Cardia.

-Dépêchons-nous !

Mana et Luxus finirent par arriver à la cathédrale de Cardia et pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Le petit chat était bien là, et Mana couru à sa rencontre, tandis que Luxus resta devant la porte.

-Eh bah qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Mana en souriant. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

-Miaou...

-Si tu veux mon avis, t'es tellement collante qu'il voulait juste être un peu au calme, se moqua le blond.

-Je ne suis pas collante ! S'exclama-t-elle. Cela dit... C'est vrai que c'est vachement calme comme endroit. Et Mallow a l'air d'aimer être ici. Si un jour, on a besoin de calme, on viendra à cette cathédrale pour méditer ! Hein Mallow ?

-Miaou !

-T'es vraiment bizarre de parler à un chat... Marmonna Luxus. Mais t'as pas tort. Moi aussi je devrais venir de temps en temps ici. Ca me changerait de cette guilde de fous furieux.

-A propos de guilde, on devrait rentrer non ?

-Fais ce que tu veux, mais laisse-moi seul maintenant.

-Franchement, ce que t'es solitaire, soupira Mana. Bon, alors je vais rentrer avec Mallow. A la prochaine Luxus !

-Hum...

La brune rentra donc à Fairy Tail Mallow dans ses bras, tandis que Luxus s'assit au pied d'un escalier de la cathédrale et profita du calme qui y régnait.

Fin du Flash-back.  
>_<p>

La cathédrale de Cardia. Mana regarda dans sa direction. Ce serait un hasard fou que Luxus s'y trouve à l'heure qu'il était, mais elle n'avait pas d'autres pistes. Il fallait qu'elle vérifie. Elle se hâta donc vers le bâtiment le plus vite possible. Il ne restait plus que deux heures...  
>_<p>

-Luxus ! S'exclama Mana en faisant irruption dans la cathédrale.

Elle le vit. Il était assis sur les marches de l'escalier et méditait seul, comme à son habitude. A l'entente de son nom, il releva la tête et aperçut Mana.

-Tiens... Je ne pensais pas que tu me trouverais aussi vite, lança Luxus.

-Je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'on s'est dit il a quelques semaines, répliqua-t-elle. Je constate que tu es venu ici.

-Par hasard, rétorqua-t-il. Si tu crois vraiment que je me rappelle de ce que je t'ai dit, tu te plantes complètement.

-Je sais que tu mens, affirma-t-elle.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je n'ai plus la moindre affection pour toi à présent. Non en fait, tu dois être une des rares personnes dans la guilde qui vaut à peu près quelque chose. Malheureusement, ça ne te suffira pas pour faire partie de ma nouvelle Fairy Tail.

-C'est donc ça !? S'exclama-t-elle. Tu veux devenir le maître de Fairy Tail et reconstruire la guilde à ta façon !?

-Exactement ! Hurla-t-il après un rire dément. Il n'y aura pas de place pour les faibles dans ma nouvelle Fairy Tail ! Ni pour ceux qui se dresseront contre moi !

-Je t'en empêcherais ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne contrôleras pas la guilde comme bon te semble !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? M'arrêter peut-être ? Tu n'as pas la moindre chance ma pauvre Mana ! Tu n'es qu'une pauvre gamine qui passe son temps à lire et à jouer avec son chat ! Tu n'arriveras jamais à me vaincre !

Suite à ses propos, il éclata du même rire dément de toute à l'heure. Mana ne le reconnaissait plus. Il lui faisait peur à présent. Comment avait-il pu changer autant en si peu de temps ? Ou plutôt, depuis quand avait-il planifié tout cela ? Depuis combien de temps avait-il prévu de reprendre de force le flambeau ? Non. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Peu importe le temps, à présent il était dangereux et il fallait l'arrêter au plus vite. Et actuellement, elle était la seule à pouvoir le faire. Mana se mit donc en position, prête à se battre, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire à nouveau rire Luxus.

-J'y crois pas ! Tu vas vraiment m'affronter ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois t'arrêter. Il en va de la sécurité de Fairy Tail. Tout cela a assez duré et je vais y mettre un terme.

-Très bien, répondit Luxus en redevenant sérieux. Approche. Je vais te montrer ce qui arrive à ceux qui osent me tenir tête.

Mana s'élança donc vers lui et ils combattirent. Luxus lui envoyait plusieurs techniques de foudre que Mana absorbait grâce à sa magie avant de les lui renvoyer en plus puissantes. Mais ces attaques n'avaient aucun impact sur Luxus. En effet, il était un dragon slayer et la foudre n'avait pas le moindre effet sur lui, sinon celui de le rendre encore plus puissant qu'à l'ordinaire. Mana finit donc par s'épuiser et Luxus en profita pour l'attaquer plus rapidement et la mit à terre en quelques secondes.

-C'est pitoyable, soupira-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Tu pensais vraiment me battre avec cette magie ? Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est prouver ton inutilité et me donner un peu plus de magie que je n'en avais toute à l'heure. Enfin, tu m'auras quand même distrait un moment...

-Espèce de... Grinça-t-elle en tentant de se relever.

-Tais-toi et reste à terre, lui ordonna-t-il. Erza vient d'être libérée et elle est en train de se battre contre Ever. Ça commence à devenir intéressant et je ne veux rien perdre du spectacle.

-Tu n'es qu'un...

-Tais-toi je t'ai dit ! Hurla-t-il en envoyant un éclair qui passa à deux centimètres de Mana. Si tu redis quelque chose, je ne te louperai pas la prochaine fois !

Le cœur de la jeune fille battait à tout rompre. Terrifiée par le comportement de celui qu'elle considérait comme son plus proche ami, elle n'osa plus rien dire et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se recroquevilla et sanglota en silence, tandis que Luxus lui tournait le dos. Finalement, épuisée par son combat, elle finit par fermer les yeux et s'évanouit.  
>_<p>

Il était à présent 20h. Cela faisait quelques heures que la bataille de Fairy Tail avait pris fin et fort heureusement, elle s'était bien terminée, Natsu et Gajeel ayant triomphé de Luxus. La Fantasia avait débuté, mais Mana n'avait pas voulu y participer, trop préoccupée par ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée. Elle repensait sans cesse à Luxus et à ce qu'il avait fait. Elle l'avait entendu parler avec le maître et savait qu'il avait été exclu. Et dans un sens, ce n'était pas étonnant. Ces actes étaient beaucoup trop graves pour que Makarov accepte de lui pardonner. Ainsi, la brune savait qu'elle ne le reverrait plus. En une journée, tout avait basculé. Elle l'avait perdu et n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir.

Puis, elle vit tout le monde faire _ce _signe. Elle écarquilla alors les yeux, ne sachant que trop bien de quoi il s'agissait. Le bras levé, la main ouverte et l'index et le pouce en l'air. Elle savait, comme tous les membres de la guilde ce que voulait dire ce signe. C'était Luxus qui l'avait inventé lorsqu'il avait à peine dix ans en disant ces mots à son grand père : « Si j'arrive pas à te voir dans la foule, je ferais ce geste-là. C'est un message, ça veut dire que même si je te vois pas, tu seras toujours avec moi et je serai toujours avec toi. »

Elle tourna la tête dans la direction opposée. Et c'est alors qu'elle le vit. Luxus était là et observait la Fantasia depuis toute à l'heure et surtout... Surtout, il pleurait. Il pleurait, car il regrettait du plus profond de lui-même ce qu'il avait fait subir à sa famille, alors même que celle-ci ne lui en voulait pas et pensait à lui. Lorsqu'elle le vit tourner les talons dans l'intention de repartir, Mana n'hésita pas un instant. Elle s'élança à sa poursuite, le rattrapa et passa ses bras autour de lui.

-Attends s'il te plait... Murmura-t-elle.

Surpris, Luxus qui ne pleurait plus tourna la tête l'observa un moment. Il avait beau être assez proche d'elle, c'était la 1ère fois qu'elle agissait ainsi envers lui. Jamais il n'avait eu de marques d'affection pour elle et jamais elle n'en avait eu pour lui. La seule chose qui les liait en fait, c'était leurs constantes chamailleries et taquineries. Mais là, c'était différent. Mana sentait qu'elle était à deux doigts de le perdre et qu'elle devait réagir. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle l'enserrait en lui murmurant d'attendre. Luxus ne fit pas un pas de plus. Attendre, il pouvait bien le faire, mais attendre quoi ?

-Ne pars pas... Continua-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Mana ? Demanda-t-il. J'ai été exclu, je dois m'en aller.

-Je sais... Je le sais... Balbutia-t-elle. Mais... C'est si dur de te laisser... Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois exclu.

-Je l'ai mérité, répondit tristement Luxus. Après tout ce que je vous ai fait, je n'ai pas le droit de rester à Fairy Tail. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu ne m'en veux pas. Je t'ai dit des choses tellement horribles toute à l'heure.

-Je sais que tu ne les pensais pas, insista Mana. Après tout, tout le monde a droit à l'erreur. On fait tous des conneries.

-Ce n'était pas simplement une connerie. C'était une véritable trahison envers vous tous. Et le vieux a raison de m'avoir exclu. J'ai eu ce que je méritais.

-Je pourrais te revoir un jour ?

Luxus se retourna complètement obligeant ainsi Mana à le lâcher. Le ton de la jeune fille avait changé. Elle ne pleurait plus et sa voix n'était plus hésitante. Elle planta ses prunelles violettes dans celle du mage et attendit une réponse, déterminée. Finalement, Luxus fit un sourire bienveillant et lui tapota la tête.

-Je ferais de mon mieux pour me racheter aux yeux de Fairy Tail, répondit-il. Je reviendrai, tu peux en être sûre.

-D'accord... Murmura Mana en lui prenant la main qu'il avait posé sur sa tête et en la baissant tout en la gardant dans la sienne. Merci Luxus...

Le blond ne répondit rien d'autre et se remit en route lorsque Mana lui lâcha la main. Celle-ci le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision.

-Je t'attendrai, termina-t-elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, ça c'était pour toi ManKarasu2 j'espère que ça t'as plu :3<strong>

**Et j'espère aussi que ce OS aura plu à toutes les personnes qui sont passées par là.**


End file.
